Henry
Henry was a hybrid of a GNR Gresley A1 Pacific and an Ivatt C1 Atlantic and was rebuilt with a larger firebox that looks like an LMS Type 3B boiler, the ones found on LMS Stanier Class 5s. He is the primary goods engine for the LNER on Sodor. Bio Henry was built in 1919 off of plans stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley, he was a bad at making steam due to the small size of his firebox, and broke down on numerous occasions. When the men who made him were arrested, the LNER's board of directors found out about him and saw his potential, they sent him to Sodor in 1922. While he was there he received a new firebox that was adequate for his design, making him a heavy goods engine. In the episode "Percy", Henry was told at briefing to double head the Duchess's goods with James, only to be derailed by Colin's fireman, who set the points against him at the lumber yard, leaving James, Thomas, Percy, and Toby to deal with the Duchess contract. Henry is good friends with Donald and Douglas but sometimes he argues with them. One night, Henry was on his usual mid night goods runs when he saw Donald and Douglas who were angry so Henry teased them but worked really hard to show him self after the arriving of Peter. One day, Henry and James were talking at Knapford when a surprise came to them, Henry was surprised to know that she was Alice and told his backstory to James but James teased them about this. One snowy night Henry was going on his usual Flying Kipper but with this run, Their was a train in the middle of the line while the signal was down which led into a big accident. The next day, Mr. Star told Henry that Donald's train broke away and he alerted the next signal box he saw and the signalman contacted his peer at Kill Dane. Henry was then relocated to Darlington. Later Henry came back to Sodor surprising Gordon and Douglas, He told them that he was greeted by Sir Topham Hatt and gave him a job. Henry was one of the engines who joined Godred's day. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illness almost always has something to do with his boiler. Also unlike the railway and television series he is not the “scaredy engine” as shown when he volunteered to fight in WWII to “give the gerries a thrashing.” Livery Henry is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery with red and yellow lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. Basis Henry was originally a hybrid between a LNER Gresley A1 and GNR Ivatt C1 but after he was rebuilt as a LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Legality * Fire * Passengers * Goods * Branch Lines * Mainline * Scrap * Ghost * Cows * Quarantine (cameo) * Carriages * Sting * Luck (cameo) Season 2 * Visitor * Thief * Trapped * Strike * Spectre * Sabotage * Smuggling * Affection * Parade (does not speak) Season 3 * Aftermath (does not speak) * Replacements * Management * Controller (cameo) * Reshuffle * Books * Choices * Amends * Industry (cameo) * Services (cameo) * Trial * Extension (does not speak) * Fog Stories of War * Evacuation * Blitz * Combat * Espionage (not named; does not speak) * Atrocity Trivia * Henry's accident in Sabotage is based of the episode The Flying Kipper. * Henry is presented as Big Mac from TUGS. * Henry is age 20 in The Stories of Sodor. Gallery StoriesOfSodorIntro7.png IMGstrike.png Reaction.jpeg Spoiled.jpg Steam corp wwii.png IMGhenry basis.jpg|Basis References # http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Henry # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_258paUCjI Poll Did you like Henry? Yes! No. Kind of. See Also Category:Characters Category:LNER Category:NWR Category:Experimental Engines Category:Hybrid Category:The Main Line Category:Green Characters Category:The Steam Team Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tender engines Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Nor'easters Category:4-6-0 Category:Male characters Category:Tender Engines Category:British Railways Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:GNR Category:Numbered Engines Category:Stories of War